Es hora de la venganza
by 3liiza luniita
Summary: La hora marco a la medianoche Yami estaba decidiendo vengarse ha esa persona que le causo el gran dolor de su pecho


_**Es hora de la venganza**_

_**Hola a todos mis estimados lectores n.n hoy solo les traigo un nuevo One-Shot que acabo de terminar pff pero lo termine siii bueno aquí esta espero que les guste a algo más este One-Shot será de Yugioh pero estará un poco mezclado con la serie de hell girl. Para aquellos que la conozcan, sabrán a lo que me refiero. Los que no véanla, se las recomiendo muy bien entonces disfrútenlo!**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad Domino el reloj marcaba las 23:59 un joven de cabello tricolores se encontraba justo en su monitor buscaba una página de internet conocido como "_comunicación infernal" _ya que había sucedido algo que nunca olvidaría.

La hora marco a la medianoche y la pantalla de la computadora mostraba la página que deseaba "_comunicación infernal, nos vengaremos por ti"._

Tras leer toda la información se decidió por escribir el nombre de la persona que quería vengarse _"Tea Gardner"_ ese era el nombre de la persona que odiaba ya que ella causo un gran dolor en su pecho al joven de los cabellos tricolores.

Su hermanito era el pequeño de la familia su inocencia y felicidad hacia que las personas cambiaran era respetado por todo el colegio ya que Yami su hermano mayor era el mejor jugador de basquetbol se había convertido en el capitán del equipo a pesar de tener habilidad con el balón y se había hecho el más popular y apuesto del colegio.

Pero todo cambio por completo Yami ya no volvió a ser el mismo la luz de sus ojos se marchito y esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro se borro se encontraba en un funeral vestido de negro familiares y amigos comenzaron a llorar por una perdida al que nunca volverá en su mano derecha una rosa blanca tenía era la flor favorita de la persona que quería tanto su hermanito menor Yugi.

Todo inicio en un entrenamiento Yami y su equipo se encontraban en las canchas, fangirls comenzaron a gritar se escuchaban sus gritos por todo el lugar mientras Yugi su hermanito menor observaba como jugaba su hermano mayor en las canchas.

Pero fue interrumpido por Tea esa chica aficionada por Yami le pidió hablar por unos minutos al pobre de Yugi no tuvo otra opción que ir caminaron por los pasillos del colegio hasta que se detuvieron cerca de las escaleras ellos se encontraban en la planta de arriba las escaleras se dirigían hacia abajo y comenzaron con la plática.

Tea le suplicaba a Yugi que hablara con su hermano ya que ella estaba completamente enamorada de él, Yugi no podía hacer nada ya que su hermano no le interesaba tener pareja o una relación ya que solo le importaba sus estudios y el basquetbol es lo que dijo Yugi mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba con su camino.

Tea al escuchar lo que dijo Yugi se molesto demasiado no quería que las cosas se quedaran así tomo del brazo de Yugi para jalarlo hacia a donde ella estaba para luego gritarle Yugi no se dejo se quito del agarre de Tea ella con el enojo y la rabia no aguanto más y aventó a Yugi por las escaleras.

Yugi rodo por las escaleras hasta que un fuerte golpe se dio sangre salía de su cabeza Tea al ver esa horrible escena la cobarde salió corriendo de ese lugar.

Había llegado el final del entrenamiento Yami caminaba con sus amigos en uno de sus brazos tenía el balón estaba acompañado con Joey y Tristán hasta que vieron venir un joven de cabello blanco correr con mucha prisa hacia a donde estaba los tres jóvenes.

Bakura le conto algo horrible a Yami al saber lo que pasaba corrió lo más rápido que podía hasta encontrarse con una bolita de alumnos.

Yami vio una escena horrible observo bien era su hermanito Yugi tirado en el suelo de sangrentado corrió hacia el tirando el balón que tenía en su brazo todos los alumnos observaban como Yami gritaba el nombre de su hermano mientras intentaba cargarlo, Yugi al escuchar a su hermano gritar intento abrir sus ojos lentamente Yami observo a su hermano se veía débil la ambulancia no tardaría en venir es lo que le dijo.

Yugi con mucho esfuerzo intento decir algo pero Yami no podía escucharlo se acerco para oírlo mejor.

- T…Tea…ella…fue

Es lo último que escucho salir de la boca de Yugi, Yami comenzó a gritar el nombre de su hermano pero ya era demasiado tarde Yugi había muerto lagrimas salían de los ojos de Yami hasta que caían sobre el rostro de su hermano menor hasta que lo abrazo.

Esa misma noche la familia Motou había llegado a su casa después del funeral había un silencio eterno en su hogar, Yami se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su cama poca arriba hasta que recordó lo que dijo su hermanito Yugi, Tea esa chica lo había asesinado a su hermano menor la rabia y el odio lo rodio hasta que la venganza apareció decidió buscar por la computadora esa página de internet que había escuchado que podrías vengarte pensó que era un rumor pero era la realidad.

Yami tras volver a la realidad de sus pensamientos término de escribir el nombre de Tea hasta que lo envió y no tardo ningún segundo hasta que, ella hizo su aparición.

-tú me llamaste

Yami al escuchar una voz volteo y se encontró una niña

-¿quién eres tú?.-dijo Yami un poco sorprendido

-yo soy Ai Enma.-dijo una niña de 12 años que llevaba un uniforme escolar con una figura de piel blanca, ojos rojos y con el cabello negro

-eres la chica infernal.-contesto Yami asustado

-toma esto…-dijo la chica infernal mientras le entregaba un muñeco de paja color negro a Yami pero en el tenía un hilo rojo amarrado en su cuello.-si realmente quieres vengarte de esa persona… solo tienes que desatar ese hilo rojo, si lo haces entonces quedara formalizado un contrato entre tú y yo y esa persona será enviada al infierno de inmediato

-al infierno.-susurro Yami mientras observa el muñeco que tenía en sus manos para comenzar a desatar el hilo pero fue interrumpido

-pero… después de la venganza tu también tendrás que pagar un precio

-un precio.-hablo un poco confundido

-maldecir a una persona tiene sus consecuencias tu alma también ira directamente al infierno aunque eso ocurrirá después que mueras no podrás ir al paraíso y tu alma quedara vagando por siempre en las penumbras del infierno saboreando el dolor y el sufrimiento

A los pocos segundos Yami tuvo como una pequeña visión se encontraba en el infierno. En eso una flama rodea a Yami y comienza a verse en un lago de lava, las quemaduras se sentían tan reales que Yami grita de dolor y desesperación. Pero inmediatamente vuelve a su cuarto con la sorpresa que Ai Enma ya no se encontraba

-ahora solo falta tu decisión.-eso ultimo solo se escucho en una voz

Yami se encontraba en el suelo agitado, sus ojos mostraban miedo en su mano derecha tenía el muñeco que le dio Ai Enma se le quedo mirando por unos segundos hasta que lo aguardo en su mochila tenía que pensar y decidir si tomaría la decisión.

A la mañana siguiente Yami caminaba por los pasillos del colegio su mirada lo tenía vacía no mostraba ningún emoción varios alumnos lo observaban y murmuraban lo que sucedió.

En las clases no ponía atención y en el entrenamiento de baloncesto no asistió se encontraba en la azotea del colegio observando el cielo, sobre sus manos estaba el muñeco esperando ser desatado.

Las clases transcurrían y Yami no tenía las ganas de hacer nada tan solo quería salir ese lugar que para él no le importaba ya. Habían terminado las clases alumnos se retiraban, Yami caminaba con lentitud hacia la salida hasta que su mirada se topo con esa maldita si la asesina que hizo que Yugi ya no estuviera en este mundo.

Camino con rapidez para alcanzarla y reclamarle lo que había hecho la rabia junto con el odio se mesclaban tenía las ganas de tomarla por el cuello para ahorcarla, el pasillo en donde se encontraba estaba vacío tenía la oportunidad.

El pasillo se escucho un grito de un nombre Tea volteo y se encontró con antes esa linda mirada que varias chicas les gustaban pero ahora estaba llena de ira.

Tea como si nada solo saludo con una cálida sonrisa Yami estaba enojado estaba a punto de agarrarla por el cuello pero se detuvo solamente decidió hablar con ella más bien comenzándole a gritarle.

-¡TEA TU MALDITA NUNCA TE PERDONARE!.-grito Yami con mucho enfado haciendo que Tea se asustara y se ponga un poco nerviosa

-Y...Yami pero que hice.-dijo la chica de cabello castaño muy asustada

-No te hagas como si no ocurrió nada tu asesinaste a Yugi

-¡que! No Yami déjame explicarte Yugi el resbalo por las escaleras

-¡MENTIROSA EL MISMO ME LO DIJO ANTES DE MORIR!

-eso no es cierto.-dijo Tea un poco asustada ya que no tenia escusas.- además no tienes pruebas de que yo lo había hecho

-cállate y confiesa se que tú fuiste que habías empujado a Yugi por la escaleras

Tea se había quedado callada por unos segundos hasta que decidió hablar

-si fui yo y que yo empuje a Yugi por las escaleras y no me arrepiento se lo merecía por hacerme enojar jajajaja.-comenzaba a reírse la castaña de ojos azules.-y si me permites me tengo ir ya que tengo una clase de baile cuídate mucho mi lindo Yami.-dijo la castaña mientras le daba un beso rápido en los labios del joven y se retiro

Yami había quedado sorprendido por saber la verdad y recibir ese beso Tea asesino al pequeño Yugi vio como se retiraba de su vista hasta desaparecer, Yami reacciono y lo más rápido que pudo fue limpiarse los labios con su manga de su chaqueta el odio, la rabia hasta la ira lo rodeo hasta que Yami saco de su mochila ese muñeco color negro que tenía un hilo rojo no lo pensó dos veces rápidamente agarro el hilo y lo desato una ventisca de viento apareció llevándose el muñeco por los aires hasta que desapareció y Una voz de ultratumba resonó:

-"_Petición recibida"_

En otra dimensión se encontraba la chica infernal poniéndose un kimono color negro con flores de diferentes colores preparada y ya lista se dirigía hacer con las suyas.

Tea se encontraba en un salón de baile era la única ensayando ya que todos se habían retirado en los pocos segundos se apagaron la luces del lugar sorprendiendo a la chica no tardo en mucho ya que de nuevo se encendieron.

Pero Tea había quedado sorprendida no se encontraba en el salón se encontraba en un escenario hasta que escucho la música sonar ella quedo parada hasta que una voz de un chico alto de piel blanca y cabello castaño que cubría su ojo izquierdo hizo que saliera de su asombro ese mismo chico comenzó con gritarle diciéndole que clase de baile es este que era el más horrible que ha visto.

La música de nuevo comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta y dulce sonaba Tea comenzó a mover su cuerpo hasta que otro grito hizo que se detuviera estaba vez una mujer estaba gritando decía las misma palabras que el otro joven anterior

Tea intentaba bailar pero cayó al piso ya que se dio cuenta que unas manos salían del piso agarrándola por los tobillos, por el susto dio un grito pidiéndole ayuda a los demás pero nadie hacia nada hasta que aparecieron los ayudantes de la chica infernal.

-así que tu eres esa chica que no se arrepiente por una muerte.-dijo un anciano vestido de café que tenía un sombrero

-¡que! De que hablan.-dijo Tea muy asustada

-será mejor que confesaras niña.-dijo el mismo joven que antes le había gritado de cabello castaño que cubría la mitad de su rostro

-yo no tengo nada que confesar

-enserio.-dijo una hermosa mujer vestida en un kimono azul.-y porque no dices sobre la muerte de ese chico llamado Yugi

-¡lo de Yugi solo fue un accidente!.-grito Tea un poco enojada

-escucho eso señorita.-dijo la mujer

Atrás de Tea se encontraba la chica infernal acaba de escuchar todo lo que dijo la chica y todo era mentira.

-no eres más que una mujer miserable que le ha causado mucho daño a las personas te mereces la condena eterna… _¿quieres probar la muerte?_.-dijo la chica infernal mientras levantaba su brazo en donde salía las flores de su kimono hasta volverse oscuro

Tea despertó se encontraba acostada en un bote de madera dijo que adonde estaba pero no recibió ninguna respuesta en unos segundos varias manos la tomaron de sus muñecas y tobillos comenzó a gritar la pobre chica de dolor podían observarse alrededor pequeñas lámparas flotando en el agua iluminando el camino de la chica infernal hasta que cruzaron el arco de la entrada al infierno.

-Este rencor será enviado al infierno.-dijo la chica infernal mientras seguía remando su bote hasta perderse en la oscuridad

Al otro día Yami se encontraba solo justo en las canchas de baloncesto intentaba tirar una canasta hasta que el balón encesto su habilidad no se había ido todavía. Hasta que fue interrumpido por su entrenador le dijo que aún seguía siendo el mejor en encestar el balón y que no debería rendirse y seguir adelante.

Yami escuchaba a su entrenador y una sonrisa fugaz mostro para luego seguir anotando en la canasta y desde ahí Yami comenzó ser el mismo chico que todos y todas admiraban.

Un día llego un partido los equipos estaban empatados faltaban pocos minutos para que terminara el equipo de Yami tenían el balón intentaban acercase en el otro lado de la cancha del rival ya faltaba 10 segundos para que el partido terminara.

Joey tenía el balón pero fue rodeado por los otros jugadores hasta que vio a Yami rápidamente le lanzo el balón y Yami pudo anotar, el silbato sonó el partido acabo y el equipo de Yami fue el ganador.

Todos contentos fueron con Yami hasta que lo levantaron arriba lo sentaron de los hombros de los demás silbidos, gritos y risas se oían en el lugar este era el mejor día que Yami pudo tener.

El partido termino todos los jugadores se retiraban había un Yami saliendo de las regaderas ya listo y vestido salió de ese lugar encamino hacia un lugar en donde una personita debería saber lo que sucedió el día de hoy.

Yami se encontraba ahora en la tumba de su hermanito Yugi una hermosa rosa blanca se lo coloco justo en la piedra en donde decía el nombre. Yami comenzaba a tener una plática con él hasta que se observo un pequeño símbolo que tenía en su pecho y comenzaba a entrar por sus pensamientos.

-"hermanito enserio como te extraño a pesar que gustaría estar contigo ahora pero creo que yo estaré en otro lugar así no te preocupes nuestra madre y abuelo irán contigo así que no me esperes si".-pensó Yami mientras se tocaba el símbolo que tenía en su pecho

En una habitación oscura, varias velas encendidas estaban allí, en la cera estaban escritos varios nombres. Una nueva vela apareció, teniendo escrito el nombre de la persona que era "Yami Atem Motou" en esa habitación la voz de Ai Enma se escucho diciendo:

_-"Llevare acabo tu venganza"_

**Fin**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Holaa! Mis estimados lectores que les pareció este One-Shot de estas maravillosas series estuvo fantástico, bueno, regular, pésimo, horrible quiero saber pero ya kyaa! Así que lo estaré esperando en sus valiosos reviews bueno yo me despido cuídense mucho n.n y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Sayoonara!**_

_**3liiza luniita **_


End file.
